(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a painting stamp and, more particularly, to a painting stamp having a built-in leveling feature.
(2) Description of Related Art
Painting stamps have long been known in the art. Stamps are typically rubber or foam forms that are affixed with a stable backing. In operation, the rubber or foam form is dipped in paint (or ink), with the form then pressed against a surface (e.g., wall) to imprint or mark the wall with the shape of the form.
When creating the print, it can be difficult to print or mark the wall such that the print is straight. Some painters have attempted to create straight prints by measuring from the various points of the stamp to the ground. While operable, the process of measuring from the ground is time consuming and, importantly, prone to error since not all ground surfaces are level.
Thus, a continuing need exists for stamp that is adapted to assist a user in straight and level prints.